Help For Hire
by TundraBreeze
Summary: Gin, Kagura, and Shinpachi will work for just about anything, but what happens when a mysterious enemy wants them to get out of town. Read and find out! slightly GinKagura. Please R&R! X
1. Chapter 1

Help For Hire

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama sigh

A/N: Wow! I love Gintama. Sorry if this fic kinda stinks, but I'll do my best! I though someone should start a Gintama Fic Section! This is somewhat a Kagura/Gin Fic!

"I'm sooo hungry!" whined Kagura. "I think I'm gonna die."

Shinpachi looked over at the girl rolling around on the floor, clutching her stomach, and rolled his eyes. "Kagura-chan, you ate an hour ago."

"It's not my fault I have a fast metabolism." She replied. "Gin-chan should be back from the store by now. What's taking that baka so long?"

"You know him, he won't come home until he gets his hands on the new Shonen Jump."

"You can't eat that," she mumbled, as she picked up her umbrella and made her way toward the door. "I guess I'll have to go to the store myself. See you later, Shinpachi!"

"Try not to get into any trouble, Kagura-chan!" He called after her. "Finally, with those two out of the house, I'll finally have some peace and quiet."

Humming to himself, Gin made his way back home, clutching the new issue of Shonen Jump in his hand. "What luck," he thought to himself, "I got the last issue!" He quickened his pace, eager to start reading his beloved magazine. He was suddenly startled out of his thoughts when he heard a loud scream, coming from somewhere ahead of him. Shouts for help soon followed as a herd of people began stampeding toward him. Pushing against the surge of frightened bystanders, Gin made his way to the source of all this commotion.

A couple blocks away at the local food store, Kagura watched as a mob of people ran past, terror written on their faces. Not wanting to miss an opportunity to fight something, she made her way through the throng of people, toward the thing they were running from.

Back at the apartment, Shinpachi, heard the ruckus being caused. He merely shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his book. Things like this always happened, it really wasn't anything new.

Sorry this chapter was so short!!! Please don't shoot me! -X


	2. Chapter 2

**Help For Hire**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Gintama! **

**A/N: WOW! I am really lazy! Thought I'd be random and update this fic. Sorry it took so long. **

"What the hell is that?" Was the first thought that popped into Gin's head as he caught first sight of the monster that was terrorizing the town.

The creature strangely resembled a crazed warthog. It had two tusks protruding from its snarling snout, but instead of hooves it had talons, which it was currently using to rip apart nearby buildings. Its tail was like a crocodile's, pointed and scaled. This thing, whatever it was, was unlike anything Gin had ever seen. He didn't know why it was here, but he knew one thing for certain, he had to get rid of it.

At that exact moment Gin's train of thought was broken by a blood curdling cry from the monster. It thrashed about in pain, crushing cars and smashing glass in its daze. Gin's attention was dragged to the umbrella imbedded in the creature's back foot. Gin frowned. He knew that umbrella very well, since he had been hit by it on more than one occasion. He looked around for its owner; she was obviously somewhere close by. Gin sighed. He'd probably end up having to save her butt again. Damn that Kagura. Couldn't she stay put for once? He sighed again. The new Shonen-Jump would have to wait.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kagura grinned. This is what she lived for, kicking the crap out of things! She had succeeded in capturing the monster's attention with the use of her trusty umbrella. "Ha! That's one point for me and nil for Mr. Monster," she thought, dodging out of the way of its massive tail.

Kagura ran at the monster ramming her shoulder into its side. The force of the impact sent it toppling over into the post office. Using the monsters temporary stupor to her advantage, Kagura grabbed hold of her umbrella, which was still embedded in the monster's foot. With superhuman strength she yanked the umbrella out of the monster's skin, in the process causing a dark liquid to spill out of the wound.

"And know to finish the job," said Kagura, aiming the gun hidden in her umbrella at the creature. A deep laugh tore through the air, sending chills up her back. The sound came from the monster's mouth, though Kagura was sure it was not coming directly from this animal. Something, someone, was speaking though it.

When the laughing ceased, a demonic voice could be heard. "What a feisty little girl you are," it said. "But alas, this is only the beginning of what this town will suffer if you and your friends don't leave. This was merely a warning. If you do not heed it, I will make sure you suffer!" Again the bellowing laugh filled the air. It faded slowly, as the body of the monster began to wither and decompose. From the body rose a green gas, filling Kagura's vision and choking her. "A final warning from the mystery man," thought Kagura, right before she hit the ground.

Before her head hit the pavement, a pair of arms caught her. Gin heaved her over his shoulder and peered down at the remains of the creature. There wasn't much left, just a pile of mangled bones. He kicked them aside, and headed back to the apartment. He had heard what that voice had told Kagura, and he hadn't been pleased at what it had said. He didn't like it when people threatened him, or his friends. Gin had a feeling this person would be a very big pain in his ass.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"What the hell did you do to her?" Screamed Shinpachi, as Gin plunked Kagura's limp body on the couch.

"Don't worry she should wake up in a couple of hours," replied Gin, slumping down in a chair, "besides, it wasn't my fault she inhaled toxic fumes."

"Do I even want to ask what happened?" mumbled Shinpachi, who was far from amused. No doubt they would be getting a bill from somebody demanding that they pay for any damage that these two had caused.

"Someone wants us gone," said Gin, as he recounted what had happened. When he finished the two sat in silence reflecting on this new enemy.

Shinpachi broke the silence with a sigh. "I'll never be able to relax, will I? So what are we going to do about this guy?"

"Nothing, for now, I'm sure as hell not going anywhere. If this guy wants us gone that badly, he'll have to come and get us himself." Gin picked up his magazine, cutting himself off from the rest of the world.

Shinpachi, shook his head, he wouldn't get any more out of Gin tonight. He headed to his bedroom, deep in thought. At least he could try to get some rest before the next crazed monster attacked them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gin woke to the smell of frying bacon. He had fallen asleep in the chair whilst reading his Shonen Jump. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his aching muscles. Shinpachi was busy making breakfast in the kitchen, and Kagura still lay on the couch where Gin had left her. Gin frowned, surely the smell of food would have roused Kagura from even the deepest of comas. What the hell was in that gas?

After making sure she was still breathing, Gin headed into the kitchen. "Oi, Shinpachi, has Kagura woken up at all?"

"Not, that I've seen," replied Shinpachi, flipping some bacon over, "she's probably just tired. Kagura-chan would probably sleep for days if we let her." Gin looked skeptical; Kagura would only sleep until she became hungry, which for her happened quite often. Shinpachi saw the look of worry on his friend's face. Wiping his hands, he made his way over to the couch, where Kagura's prone form lay. He began to gently shake her. "Kagura-chan, wake up! I've made you breakfast. Kagura-chan, Kagura-chan!" The girl didn't even stir. Now Shinpachi was worried, something was wrong.

Suddenly the voice from before, poured out of Kagura's mouth. The voice caused the hairs on the back of Shinpachi's neck to stand up. The room itself seemed to drop several degrees.

Kagura's eyes sprung open; they were glazed over and unfocused. A twisted smile adorned her lips, as the voice spoke. "I'm back!!!" It said.

Hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Help For Hire**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama!**

Kagura's possessed form leapt from the coach and took a swipe toward Gin. The blow missed Gin by mere inches thanks to his quick reflexes, but he soon found himself warding off another string of punches. "Oi, Kagura! Snap out of it, will ya?!" He yelled. Unfortunately this had no effect on the girl.

Shinpachi tried to intervene by grabbing Kagura from behind, but her strength far exceeded his own, and he was soon thrown into the wall, knocking him out. "What a time to take a nap, Shinpachi!" thought Gin, who was looking for something to defend himself with. "Now what the hell am I gonna do. At this rate she'll destroy the whole apartment!" He glanced around the room and his eyes landed on Kagura's umbrella. He lunged for it and picked it up just in time to parry a blow. With a weapon in hand Gin was able to achieve the upper hand, and feeling slightly guilty he did the only think of doing in the situation, he landed a blow to the back of her skull, and with a resounding crack, she was knocked back into unconsciousness. Gin sighed, today sucked.

Luckily for Gin and Shinpachi, Ms.Otose was familiar with the art of exorcism, if you could call it an art. Soon after Gin had managed to rouse Shinpachi was his "nap", someone began to pound loudly on their door. This someone happened to be Gin's landlady, Ms.Otose, who had heard all the commotion from downstairs. Knowing her tenants were not the most careful people in the world, she thought it best to get it over with and see how much damage they had caused this time. To her "pleasant" surprise they had only broken a couple of things this time, and better yet the roof was still intact! Otose's gaze fell upon Kagura's still form and the bruised faces of Shinpachi and Gin. "What in the hell happened this time!" she questioned the boys.

"Umm, well- you see!" stammered Shinpachi. Gin broke in, "The girl ate some bad jerky, now she's possessed." Otose looked at his face, though his appearance was nonchalant as usually, she could tell from his eyes that he was serious. She sighed. "Well, lucky for you two, I know a bit about demons and how to get rid of them."

"That's funny," thought Gin, "I always thought you were one."

"This is gonna cost you big time, though!" She said, sending a glare his way, as if she read his thoughts.

"Why am I not surprised?" He thought.

A bit of incense and a couple prayers later, Otose declared the demon had been officially vanquished, and that Kagura would feel as right as rain when she awoke. This time with the help of a bit of sukonbu, they managed to arouse Kagura, who was none the wiser of what had occurred in the apartment.

"Now that that's been taken care of what are we going to do about this thing that after us." Asked Shinpachi after Otose had left.

"That easy," said Kagura, "we find out who he is, we track him down, and then we kick his ass!" She nodded her head enthusiastically at her own plan as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

"Please tell me you have a better plan!" Shinpachi said, looking at Gin.

"Why?" said Gin, "That sounds good to me. Although, we may be able to get a little help from our friends the Shinsengumi."



"Why on earth would they want to help us?" asked Shinpachi.

"Because, right now, we're not the biggest threat to the city." Gin said seriously. "Not to mention the next time this guy strikes, more than just a couple of buildings will be wrecked."

Outside their window, hidden in the shadows, a pair of eyes watched the trio with amusement. "Just like little mice, scurrying about, trying to avoid the cat." The creature thought. "Run while you can little rodents! I'll eat you up soon enough!" It laughed, a sound which was so horrid, it seemed to chill the air around it. Slowly the creature faded. Last to fade was the creature's sickly smile; a luminous crescent in the darkness.

Hope you liked it! I'll try to update again soon! 


End file.
